¡CASARSE ESTA EN GRIEGO!
by AngelaMort
Summary: Aioria al fin tomara un paso importante en su vida, los santos dorados apoyaran y ayudaran en su decicion, pero ¿Todo saldrá bien? ¿Como organizaran todo? Muchos problemas y confusiones habran, cap2 Up!
1. Chapter 1

Todo comenzó una noche, la luna brillaba a todo su esplendor, era una hermosa luna llena que alumbraba el santuario. No muy lejos de ahí venían 2 siluetas, eran Marín y Aioria, quienes caminaban tranquilamente por el coliseo.

-Es muy bella la noche¿No crees? –pregunto Marín quien veía hacia la luna-

-Si, igual de bella que tu –respondió Aioria junto con una sonrisa-

-Es tarde Aioria, muchas gracias por todo –dijo la joven- me la pase muy bien hoy.

-No, al contrario, gracias a ti-

Ambos se quedaron viendo.

-Pues nos vemos mañana- dijo la pelirroja-

Aioria se acerco a ella y la beso tiernamente. Después del beso, ambos se sonrieron.

-Hasta mañana, bonita-

-Hasta mañana Aioria...-

Ambos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas. (o refugios)

**- - - - - CASARSE ESTA EN GRIEGO - - - - - **

**By: ÁngelaMort**

**CAPITULO 1: La decisión.**

Aioria iba subiendo y suspirando por cada escalón que subía de las 12 casas, paso por la casa de Mu y extrañamente no había nadie, paso por la casa de Tauro, sospechosamente tampoco había nadie, hasta que llego a la casa de géminis y vio que ahí estaban Aioros, Shura, Saga, Kanon, Aldebarán y Mu viendo la tele, claro, Aioros, Kanon y Aldebarán estaban a lagrima suelta y junto a ellos 3 cajas de Klennex (o como se escriba).

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí? –pregunto Aioria- ¿Están llorando¿Qué les paso? –pregunto preocupado-

-Todo fue culpa de Francisco Leonardo Arizmendi Urquídi T.T –respondió Aioros-

-Es un desgraciado ;o; -le siguió Kanon-

-Eso demuestra que todos son iguales ;.; -añadió Aldebarán-

-Ese Francisco Leonardo... –refunfuño Aioria- esperen ¿Quién es Francisco Leonardo? O.O? –pregunto un confundido Aioria-

-Es el galán de Maria Conchita, pero resulto ser la prima nieta de Francisco Leonardo quien creyó que el estaba en coma cuando las hermanastras quienes resultaron ser las primas hermanas de Maria Conchita, la secuestraron después de tener ese terrible accidente de avión que provoco que estuviera en coma los últimos 14 años, antes que descubriera que ella era la heredera universal de las cosechas de los bananos en Hawai ;o; -respondió Aioros-

-¿Eh? O.o –pregunto confundido Aioria-

-T.T es tan triste –dijo Kanon-

-Ay! No se por que se ponen así –dijo Saga-

-Esos personajes son ficticios! –dijo Mu-

-¿Qué quieren decir con eso?... snif... –pregunto Aioros-

-Que no existen! –dijo Shura-

En eso van llegando Milo junto con Camus, Afrodita junto con Mascara y Dohko con Shaka.

-¿Ya se enteraron de lo de Maria Conchita? –pregunto Milo a lagrima suelta-

-Si! es tan triste! –dijeron al unísono Aldebarán, Kanon y Aioros-

-¿Ahora que será de Conchita? –pregunto preocupado Afrodita-

-Pobrecita, sufre tanto, y pensar que estaba esperando quintillizos ;o; -dijo Mascara-

-¿Cómo pueden ser tan tarados? –pregunto Camus molesto- Milo! Ya no dejare que veas esas tonterías!-

-;o; eres un insensible Camus! Por eso no consigues novia! –dijo Milo-

-Como si quisiera tener una –respondió Camus-

-Camus! –dijo un sorprendido Dohko- ¿No me digas que te pasaste al otro bando?-

-Tan modosito que te veías –dijo Afrodita-

-Ahora te tendrás que juntar con el grupito de Misty –le siguió Shaka-

-Ahora te llamaremos Camila! –dijo Shura-

-Dejen de molestarme bola de retrasados! –refunfuño Camus- claro que no soy rarito como el afeminado de Afrodita o los Ángeles de Artemisa!-

-Oye! –exclamo el mencionado-

Aioria en ese lapso en que peleaban sus compañeros, suspiraba y medio sonreía.

-¿Qué le pasa a Aioria? –pregunto Shura-

-Trae una cara de idiota.. –dijo Mascara-

-Pero esa cara la tenia de nacimiento –respondió Aioros-

-No, lo que pasa es que tuvo una cita con Marín –dijo Milo-

-Es cierto! –dijo Aioros- Hermanito ¿Cómo te fue? –

-Cuenta el chisme! –dijo un Kanon curioso-

-¿Pero que dicen? –preguntó Aioria todo sonrosado-

-Ay ya no te hagas del rogar, dinos algo que no sepamos –dijo Milo-

-Bueno, hoy tuvimos una cita, hoy cumplimos un año de novios –dijo Aioria mas que sonrosado-

-Que bonito! –dijo Aioros-

-¿Y para cuando la boda? –preguntó un bromista Shura-

-Si, queremos fiesta! –dijo Aldebarán-

-Y pastel! –dijo Kanon emocionado-

-Y aventar las lentejas en la salida de la iglesia –dijo Dohko- y después, el volado!

-. . . – silencio sepulcral-

-Dohko, no se avientan lentejas, se avienta el arroz –dijo Saga-

-Y el volado es en los bautizos –añadió Camus-

-Bueno, es casi lo mismo, aun que también los chambelanes para la novia –dijo Dohko mas que sonriente-

-Eso es en los 15 años... –dijo Shura- (Nota cultural: Los que son de México ya le habrán entendido, y a los que no, pues en una boda se acostumbra a lanzar arroz al final de la misa en una boda, como símbolo de prosperidad, el volado se hace lanzando monedas (dinero) siempre que se bautiza a un bebe y los chambelanes son bailarines que se contratan para aquellas que cumplen 15 años y se les festeja)

-Pues para serles sincero, si se lo quiero proponer a Marín... –dijo Aioria de repente-

-O.O ... –todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante las palabras de Aioria-

-Lo decíamos en broma –dijo Shura-

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres el suicidio seguro? –pregunto Mascara Mortal, pero todos le lanzaron una mirada asesina- ¿Qué dije ahora? Para su información, yo jamás me voy a casar-

-Imagínate, la mujer que te elegiría para marido deberá ser muy valiente –murmuro Afrodita-

-Para que se lo sepan, yo una vez me iba a casar –dijo máscara-

-¿En serio? O.O –pregunto Saga-

-Claro... solo que la desgracia cayo sobre nosotros y nos separo el cruel destino T.T –dijo máscara-

-¿Qué paso¿Se murió tu novia? –pregunto Mu-

-Pues digamos que no aguanto un poco de arsénico en el jugo de naranja –dijo un Mascara inocente-

-¿Le echaste arsénico al jugo de tu novia? –preguntaron todos-

-No me vean así¿Como iba a saber yo que ese frasquito con las iniciales 'As' no era la azúcar dietética? –pregunto mascara-

-No quiero seguir escuchando mas tonterías... –murmuro Mu- entonces Aioria... ¿Hablas en serio con eso de proponérselo?-

-Si... –murmuro en voz bajita y muy apenado el gatito malcriado-

-No puedo creerlo –dijo Shaka- Aioria ya piensa en matrimonio... ¿Y ustedes para cuando? –dirigiéndose a Kanon, Saga, Dohko, Afrodita, Shura y Aioros (quienes son los mas grandecitos).-

-Si, se están quedando –le siguió Milo-

-Ya me los imagino, mañana tendremos que llevarlos en sillas de ruedas –añadió Aldebarán-

-¿Nos están diciendo viejos? –pregunto un ofendido Shura-

-Como crees, seriamos incapaces –respondió Milo-

-Para su información yo me pienso mantener soltero por que... ¿Por qué Saga? –pregunto Kanon inocentemente-

-Tremendo esperpento, quien lo va a querer –murmuro Saga-

-Mira calladito te ves mas... tu... bueno, mejor ni hables que somos gemelos –refunfuño Kanon-

-Ya dejen de decir tanta tarugada, concentrémonos en mi hermano- dijo Aioros-

-Es verdad, el futuro de su matrimonio y mis sobrinos dependen de estos momentos... –añadió Shura (como es el mejor amigo de Aioros)-

-¿Sobrinos? O.O –pregunto Aioria conmocionado- Oigan¿Qué están pensando? Marín y yo aun no...

-Si, ya sabemos... –interrumpió Camus- no queremos saberlo, como sea ¿Estas seguro de querer tomar esa gran decisión?-

-Pues si, digo, Marín es la mujer de mi vida –respondió Aioria junto con un suspiro-

-Mi hermanito, ya es todo un hombre enamorado ;.; -decía Aioros a lagrima suelta-

-Solo, bueno, pensare en la manera en como decírselo, y claro, tengo que conseguir dinero para comprar el anillo –dijo Aioria- y que sea en una cena especial!

-Si vas a hacer eso, tendrás que tener mucha discreción para que no sospeche nada –dijo Afrodita-

-Pero eso es lo de menos, nosotros te ayudaremos –dijo Milo quien con su brazo rodeo el cuello de Aioria-

-Si! Y después, habrá fiesta! –dijo emocionado Dohko-

-Y después los bebes T.T mis sobrinos –dijo Aioros-

-Creo que te estas precipitando u.uU –dijo Aioria- yo aun no...

-Si, si, como sea, te vamos ayudar¿Verdad chicos? –pregunto Aioros a los presentes-

-Si! –respondieron todos al unísono-

-u.u ¿Por qué presiento que esto será un desastre? –se pregunto Aioria a si mismo-

**CONTINUARA...**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**: Hola pues aquí un fic mas, pero esta vez será una comedia romántica, yo se que dirán que no tengo vida social o algo por el estilo al bajar o actualizar siempre mis fics muy rápido, pero digamos que ando de vacaciones provisionales (además si no lo hago, se me van las ideas je), así que no tengo mucho que hacer Je, Je y son mis ratos de ociosidad mientras consigo un trabajo o que se yo. (Y mis clases solo las tomo 2 veces a la semana u.u)

Decidí bajar este fic ya que se me ocurrió al ver la película 'casarse esta en griego' y se me ocurrió pasarla a mi versión, claro, solo baje este primer capitulo para que no se me fueran las ideas, pero en cuanto termine el de 'Un corazón de cristal' y el de 'mas barato por quincena' continuare este Je je. Además hasta el nombre tiene mucho que ver Jajaja.

Un poco corto el capitulo, pero prometo que el siguiente cuando lo logre bajar será mas largo.

Espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo de este fic recién salido de mi retorcida imaginación, y como siempre me resta decir, si tienes dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, criticas o un caballero envuelto para regalo (de preferencia Sorrento, Aioros, Shaka, Kanon, Hyoga o Mascarita y Shura :p) ya sabes, con confianza mándame un review, mail, señal de humo, paloma mensajera, por medio de su cosmos, ki o lo que se les ocurra, nos veremos en el capítulo 2 de este fic, o en mis demás fics xD

Au revoir Mon ami!

"_**Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro.**_

_**Mis lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices." –Paulo Cohelo**_

----


	2. Chapter 2

-

**NOTA:** Perdón, en el capitulo pasado me equivoque, no es 'volado' lo de los bautizos, es Bolo, tienes razón y gracias por corregirme, (volada tengo pero la cabeza) gracias por aclarármelo, no se en que rayos estaba pensando, creo que escribir este tipo de fan fics me afecta el cerebro (Y ver tanto 'Friends' también). Y bueno, baje este cap por loqueras mias, simplemente me llegaron algunas ideas, pero bueno, mas en la nota final.

**- - - - - CASARSE ESTA EN GRIEGO - - - - - **

By: ÁngelaMort 

**CAPITULO 2: "Planes"**

Mientras tanto, en la aldea de las amazonas, Marín iba llegando, las chicas al verla corrieron hacia ella y se reunieron para poder conversar de su cita.

-¿Cómo te fue Marín? –preguntó June.

-¿Se besaron? –preguntó Geist.

-¡Cuenta! ¡Cuenta! –dijo Shaina.

-Si, Hola, buenas noches –dijo Marín sarcásticamente.

-Si, si, Hola... ya cuenta como te fue –dijo insistente Shaina.

-Curiosas... –murmuró la pelirroja- Pues bueno fue muy lindo, romántico, me llevó a varias partes, primero a dar un paseo, a cenar, en fin, una cita maravillosa.

-¿Cuánto dicen que cumplieron de novios? –preguntó Shaina.

-Un año –respondió el águila.

-Wow y bueno, piensan seguir de novios o, no se, ¿formalizar algo? –preguntó Geist.

-¿Formalizar? –preguntó Marín- ¿Te refieres a...?

-Pues no se, tu sabes, "eso"... –comentó Geist- "matrimonio".

-Pues la verdad no se, digo, sería algo lindo... a mi me gustaría que fuese así –respondió Marín- Pero no se si Aioria este preparado para ello.

-Pues yo creo que sería hora, digo, después de todo lo que han pasado, claro, incluyéndonos, pero ahora que llevamos una vida normal, creo que es correcto que den ese siguiente paso. –comentó Shaina.

-Pero Aioria a veces es tan despistado que dudo mucho que me proponga algo así –respondió Marín.

-Pues podrías mandarle indirectas para que se de cuenta de ello –añadió Geist.

-Eso es buena idea –añadió June- tendré que hacerlo también con Shun, a veces se pasa de inocente, digo, él siempre me dice que soy su mejor amiga ;-; ni por que le mando indirectas, las entiende.

-A veces los hombres son tan distraídos, como Seiya, siempre tan despistado –murmuró Shaina.

-Bueno, lo de Seiya es diferente –dijo Marín.

-¿A que te refieres? –preguntó Shaina.

-No, a nada –respondió Marín- pues creo que tendré que hacerles caso, la verdad es que si no actuó ahora, Aioria ni siquiera se dará cuenta.

-Yo también tendré que hacer que mi plan funcione –dijo Geist.

-¿Plan, qué plan? –preguntó June.

-Lo que pasa es que a Geist le gusta Shura –comentó Shaina.

-Si, y trato de que me haga caso, siquiera para que me salude, pero el muy zopenco ni siquiera una mirada me regala, paso frente a él y nada, toso junto a él y nada –Geist hace puchero y se cruza de brazos- estoy empezando a creer que es gay.

-Así son todos los del santuario –comentó Marín- si vieras el trabajo que me costó que Aioria se diera cuenta de que me gustaba y yo a él...

De regreso a las 12 casas, en donde los santos chismeaban y hurgaban en los planes de Aioria...

-Pues bueno Aioria, eso que acabas de decir en verdad es una gran responsabilidad –dijo Shaka.

-Lo sé, se lo voy a pedir en cuanto tenga todo preparado, sin embargo trataré de despistarla para que crea que yo jamás me casaré. –comentó el santo de Leo- digo, para que se lleve la sorpresa en cuanto le proponga matrimonio.

-¿Y como piensas hacer eso? –preguntó Camus.

-Pues le haré comentarios acerca de que el matrimonio es malo y esas cosas, y la tomaré desprevenida –respondió Aioria.

-No creo que sea buena idea –comentó Shaka.

-Si, va a funcionar –dijo Aioria mas que seguro.

-Por cierto chicos –habló Afrodita quien se limaba tranquilamente las uñas- un pariente mío va a venir de visita.

-¿Un pariente tuyo? –pregunto Aioros extrañado.

-¡Ugh! –musitó Milo con desagrado- ¿Otro Afrodita?

-Ignorante, invité a una prima y lo mas seguro es que venga mañana por la mañana -dijo Afrodita.

-De seguro es idéntica a Afrodita, imagínate si la llegaras a besar, seria como darle ese beso al mismo Afro –comentó Kanon a Milo.

-Te oí copia pirata de Saga –refunfuñó Afrodita.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy la copia de mi copia! –refunfuñó Kanon ofendido.

-Si claro.. –murmuró Saga.

-¡Piensen lo que quieran, después no me vengan a rogar que les consiga una cita con mi prima! –dijo Afro quien les dio la espalda.

-No te preocupes –comentó Aioros- créeme que no será necesario.

-Allá ustedes, pues bueno, este muñeco se les cambia de aparador, tengo que hacer unas cuantas llamadas a Oddy y Thessy (Odysseus y Thesseus), chayito! –dicho esto Afrodita salió del lugar.

-Yo igual.. –dijo un Shaka nervioso.

-¿También vas a llamar a los 'seus'? –preguntó Kanon.

-¡NO! Que yo también me voy a mi casa a esconderme... digo... a meditar, si, meditar Je, Je

-¿Qué pasa Legolas? –preguntó mascara al ver tan nervioso al santo de la sexta casa.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME DIGAS LEGOLAS! –refunfuñó- es que... bueno... tengo que darle de comer al perro...

-Shaka... –dijo Mu.

-¿Si? –preguntó el rubio.

-Tu no tienes perro... –respondió Mu.

-Pero podría tenerlo... –respondió el rubio quien se cruzó de brazos.

Todos se lo quedaron viendo.

-Bueno, lo que haga no les interesa... –dijo finalmente el santo de la Virgen.

-Que misterioso estás. –dijo Kanon.

-¿No será que de nuevo te escondes de Pandora? –preguntó Mu.

-Con eso de que se la pasa acosándote –añadió Aldebarán.

-Si le llamas acosar a que te visite las 24hrs del día los 7 días de la semana, pues podría llamársele así, total, ya me estoy acostumbrando a su presencia –dijo Shaka quien daba un suspiro de no quedarle de otra.

-Si sobre todo sus piropos –dijo Milo- "Shakita, bomboncito de vainilla ¿Dónde estas?" –dijo burlón.

-"Shakita, mi merengue de azuquitar con jarabe de chocolate y cerecitas, shakita, shakita, eres mas dulce que la miel de abeja, shakita, tan dulce que me saldrían caries en los dientes" –le siguió Kanon.

-JAJAJAJA -rieron todos.

-Envidiosos u.ú –dicho esto, Shaka sale de la 3era casa.

-Ese Shaka, presiento que él al paso que va, terminara casándose con Pandora –comentó Aldebarán.

-Quien sabe, tu sabes que Shaka es medio especial –añadió Mu.

-Nah, es medio tonto, pero especial no –comentó Máscara.

-¡Los estoy oyendo! –gritó Shaka desde afuera quien por tener los ojos cerrados, no se había percatado de que estaba saliendo por la entrada para después, rodar escaleras abajo.

-¡Ay ese Shaka! –suspiró Shura- ¿Cuándo aprenderá que al caminar se deben abrir los ojos?.

-Eso nunca lo sabremos.. –le respondió Aioros de igual manera.

En ese momento Shaka quien tenia el cabello alborotado estaba subiendo las escaleras y entró de nuevo al tercer templo, los presentes solo lo miraban extrañados.

-Ignoren eso que sucedió... –dijo Shaka quien ahora si salió por la salida correcta. (dada la redundancia)

-Como sea... volviendo a lo de Aioria, nosotros podemos ayudarte a decirle a Marín que tu no quieres nada de compromisos como el matrimonio –dijo Milo- digo, por si se le ocurre también esa idea que tu tienes, total, son mujeres y se la pasan pensando en eso.

-Y aquí tenemos a Milo con otra demostración del gran conocimiento que tiene sobre las mujeres –murmuró Camus sarcásticamente. Milo solo volteo a verlo.

-¬¬

-¿Ustedes creen que también esté pensando en lo mismo después de que hemos cumplido un año de novios? –preguntó Aioria.

-Pues igual, y hasta también en hijos –respondió Kanon- como dice Milo, son mujeres y son tan predecibles.

-¿Y de cuando aquí sabes tanto de mujeres? –preguntó Saga.

-Pues para tu información mi buen Saga, yo he tenido algunas citas por ahí. Además soportar a Tethys cuando trabajaba para Julián las 24hrs. Y escuchar sus amenas platicas sobre la filosofía de la mujer y los monólogos de la vagina no fue en vano.

De regreso a la aldea de las Amazonas.

-¿Entonces que piensas hacer? –preguntó Geist.

-Miren, la verdad es que si quiero algo mas formal con Aioria –comentó Marín- Y la verdad es que es demasiado despistado, y no creo que en sus planes venga esto de la formalidad entre nosotros, así que tendré que mandarle indirectas a ver si capta el mensaje.

-De igual manera yo tendré que actuar para ver si el zoperutano de Shura se de cuenta de que me gusta –dijo Geist con cierto enojo.

-Y yo con Shun –añadió June- Creo que es hora de volver a utilizar esta maravilla –dice al momento en que empieza a azotar su látigo.

-¿Vas a azotarlo como la ultima vez? –preguntó Shaina.

-mmh... si –respondió la rubia- Podría servir ¿Quieren que les consiga uno?

-No gracias, tengo mis métodos –respondió Marín- No soy de las que dan ese tipo de afecto.

-Yo también tengo mis métodos –respondió Shaina- Una buena tunda es mas que suficiente para ver si así reacciona el tarugo de Seiya.

-Yo si quiero uno ¿Me lo consigues? –preguntó Geist.

-¡Claro! –respondió June.

**CONTINUARA...**

**NOTA DE MI:** Pues bueno, espero les haya gustado este cap, estuvo flojo, lo se, pero es que este capitulo fue mi dolor de

cabeza por que no se me ocurrió nada para ponerlo aquí, pero en si, ya tengo toda la historia en general rondando por mi curiosa e inquieta cabecita, la cual será un total caos, créanme, con decirles que habrá mas de un casado "accidentalmente".

Y bueno, agradezco sus comentarios. Y si, ando escribiendo ahora que tengo los últimos 2 meses de libertad los caps de mis fics pendientes, a mas tardar la próxima semana bajo en cap 3 de "Cascarita" Je.

Y como siempre, si tienes dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias o criticas, no dudes en escribir un mail, review o por vía MSN. Los leo en la próxima!Y escúchen "I'll be there fou you" de The Rembrandts!. Au revoir!

_PD: Esto último tengo que decirlo, me agarró la tentación... Tiziano Ferro, eres un verdadero pend-jo. Se que es tomarle mucha importancia, pero no pude evitarlo. _

_Gracias _

"_**Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro.**_

_**Mis lectores son, sobre todo, mis cómplices." Paulo Coelho**._

_---------------------_


End file.
